So the fact is simple
by kitkat2150
Summary: Kinda like a different version to 'the thief and the hero' but it's when their 12 years old


.So the fact is simple. Never piss off Kevin Levin. Ben found that out the hard way. "KEVIN!" He growled as he shook his fist at his colleague. He wasn't impressed or happy or…well anything. The blood was beginning to rush to his head so fast that he turned red. He felt dizzy not that there's much he could do about it. He stared at the red glowing watch. That's right red. It was out of power yet again when he really needed it the most. Hanging from a tall tree by a rope attached to your foot wasn't the best way to go out especially after saving the universe a thousand times. He sighed crossing his arms and grumbling as the tall black haired boy stood their pretty much laughing his arse off and leaning against a nearby tree in the shade. Ben on the other hand was out in the hot summer time sun about to vomit from drinking too many smoothies. "That's what you get, Tennyson" Kevin laughed with a sheepish grin. It was his signature smile. The evil one. The one that mocked Ben the most. What hurt him was the fact that he couldn't wipe it off right now with I don't know lets say Humungarsor. 'Yeah," Ben thought looking down to his Ultimatrix and trying to activate it. Maybe turning the knob a few times might.

"BEEP, BEEP"

Kevin leaned off the tree as Ben released his grip on the watched and stared over to the suburban road to see a rusty old looking RV that looked like it was on it's last set of wheels. "Hey, Grandpa, can you help me down?" Ben called out to the white haired man in the Hawaiian shirt. "Ben?" He stared at him shocked. "How'd you get up there?" He asked walking over to them. Ben stared daggers towards Kevin as he bursted out laughing. "Nevermind," Max mumbled as he grabbed hold of Ben's leg and loosened the rope.

"Grandpa wait, woah, oof" Ben came crashing down to the ground. He rubbed his head in aggravation before Max helped him off the moist sandy floor. "Are you two done messing around we've got work to do" Max told them both causing them to straighten up. "relax Grandpa, it's nothing the wielder of the Ultimatrix cant handle. Ben brought the watch up and smiled at it. Perfect wasn't it.

Through his eyes of course but to Kevin's and Max's not so much.

They rolled their eyes at him before turning to the RV. "Hey, wait" Ben called out to them.

* * *

"You're late" The man in his anger called out removing himself off the red leather chair and staring at the woman in pink. She rolled her eyes and continued walking ignoring him. "Didn't you hear me. Where have you been?" He demanded to know. The guy in the hood was very short tempered even to his niece's standards. "Relax Uncle, I was just fetching some stuff" She held up a brown leather bag.

Hex practically ripped it out of her hands and looked into it. Nothing new. Not to his liking. He sighed and threw it back to her. "Something wrong Uncle?" Charmcaster asked coming over to him and gently placing a hand down on his shoulder.

She noticed him staring down at a certain newspaper article. It had a necklace in it with heavy security surrounding it. "What's that?" Charmcaster asked intrigued. Hex smiled. "It's a priceless artefact that was locked away in King Narmer's temple by his sorcerous" Hex grazed his hand over it. "It has been claimed to have unimaginable power" Hex's eyes lit up in glee. "We must have it" He looked over to her. She smiled.

"No problem, we'll go tonight" Charmcaster smiled towards him before walking out.

* * *

Ben jumped out of the RV stretching his back. It had been a long trip but it was worth it well before he was shoved that is; by a pedestrian. "Hey watch it" Ben yelled gripping his shoulder as the passer-byer. He just waved the crime fighting universe saving hero off. Ben muttered under his breath before looking out to the large scenery mainly of people. It was probably one of the worst places to stop.

These people were all like flies; thousands of fly's all dressed in the same attire. Ben's mouth dropped at how many people there were. In an instance a hand came down on his back.

"Make sure you don't get lost, eh Tennyson" Kevin joked as he walked away and into the crowd. Ben crossed his arms.

He wished he could be taller but genetics got the better of him.

"Ben, tell Kevin to be back here by 5PM" Max popped his head out of the RV. Ben looked over to him with an 'are you kidding me expression'

"I want to be on the before night" Max reasoned with him. Ben sighed crossing his arms. "Fine" He breathed out before heading into the hoards of people.

* * *

AN HOUR LATER

"Kevin" Ben called out as he pushed through the terrain. "Kevin?" Ben called out again. Still receiving answer he decided to make his way over to a park nearby. It was green and peaceful and very isolated. It seemed like the type of place a person would come to hide. A person such as Kevin. Ben silently crept through the bushes hoping to creep up on his friend and co worker and scare him. He noticed a park bench with a figure in the shadows sitting upon it with their head tilted down distracted. Ben prowled up to the bench before leaping out and over the park bench tackling Kevin down to the ground. "Gotcha" Ben laughed as he fell on the grass his eyes watering from the laughter but there was no growling; no yelling; no tackling or any physical contact back. "Oh common Kevin you're not that up-" Ben opened his eyes to find a redheaded girl in a white blouse and a skirt with stockings looking at her hand which contained now broken glasses. She arched an eyebrow at them as Ben stared at her in shock.

"I'M SO SORRY" The words leaped from his mouth much like his feet jumping into the air and helping the young girl to her feet. He looked down at the shoulder of her blouse to see a green sceared mark on the sleeve. Ben's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, it's just that I thought you were my friend; Kevin Levin, and I wanted to play a prank on him but it turned out you're not Kevin and-" Ben continued to drag on with pleas as the girl continued to stared at her glasses before placing them back into her pocket and looking over to a pile of strange notes with equations on them that blew in the wind. She sighed before turning her attention towards a few books that laid potentially ruined on the wet grass. She gulped. The librarians were going to kill her. Her eyes widened as she felt someone grab her sleeve. She looked over to the green eyed boy a little taken back.

"I'm so sorry"

She looked over to her sleeve her jaw hanged loose before the words poured out of her mouth.

"Seriously" She turned to him hissing. Oh yeah, she was about to lose it.

"Not only did you ruin my $400 glasses, destroy my books, let my notes fly away but now my shirt, are you kidding me?" Gwen stared at him with clenched teeth.

She growled holding the bridge of her nose trying to calm down.

"I have a test that starts in 2 hours. How am I suppose to figure the equations out if I cant even read whats on the paper?"

'What the hell was she talking about?' Ben thought himself staring at her.

"Look I'm really sorry it's just that I'm a little lost and cant find my friend you see" Ben told her bringing his two index fingers to meet in the middle as he stared at her nervously. She breathed out calming down a little more before closing her eyes.

"Listen, I'm sure we can work something out" Ben reasoned with the young green eyed redhead. She opened her eyes to stare into his. "If you show me how to get home I'll let you borrow my grandpa's glasses in the meantime and I'll even get that stain out of your shirt" Ben suggested causing her to sigh. She looked around having not much choice. She nodded before picking her book up off the ground.

"Where do you live?" She asked dully. Ben smiled before giving the girl a very vague idea of the place in which the RV was parked however she merely shrugged and nodded for him to follow.

* * *

Ben followed her down many alleys as she pulled out a pair of aviator sunglasses placing them around her eyes as the sun shone brightly in the sky. Ben wiped the sweat off his brow as he continued to watch her. "Cool sunglasses" He told her. "Yeah, Thanks" She instantly shut him up inconsiderably. "You're not much of the talking type are ya?" He asked causing her lips to purse before relaxing back to her usual calmness.

She stopped in her tracks before her sunglasses changed a different colour then changed again to their original.

She pointed to the left of the wide alleyway towards a smaller looking one which led to the main streets.

"You sure you know where you're going?" He asked. She nodded subjectively before beginning to walk again with the book clutched in her hands.

Ben walked up to the ending of the alley only to feel a hand to grab his. "Huh?" He looked down at a hand roughly the same size as his fit perfectly into his hand. He looked up at her. "If we stick together then we wont get lost" the girl told him causing Ben to smile. "Cool" He nodded to her before she began to penetrate the line of people. They made it over to the side of the road.

Ben watched as she took off her sunglasses to reveal her emerald eyes. He was intrigued by them. "Well see ya round" She tried to get him to release her hand but he wouldn't let go. "Wait we had a deal. You kept your end of the bargain I'll keep mine" He opened the door of the RV dragging her in. Her eyes widened as she looked around the old school looking RV. Ben walked over to the fridge ducking his head inside looking for a drink as she clutched her right arm insecurely. At the corner of her eye she could see a photo of a brunette haired boy with a dark haired boy next to him. They were standing outside the RV with an older man.

"That's Kevin and my Grandpa. We go on road trips every year together. It's a tradition...since two years ago" Ben informed her catching her eyeing glancing at the photo. "That's cool" Gwen mumbled looking around the rest of the room. Ben smiled at her nervously before turning around digging around for some glasses. In an instance Gwen's eyes lit up as a shudder ran down her back. "found em'" Ben called out lifting them up.

"found what?" A male voice answered. Ben turned round to see his grandpa standing there with two bags of shopping. Ben looked around.

There was no sign of her.

"My glasses?" Max pointed to the item held softly in his grandson's hands.

"Thanks, sport; but I wasn't looking for them" Max chuckled placing the food on the table. Ben stared at him astonished and confused. He swear the girl had been there. Was she really there? He shook his head trying to get the thought out of his mind. Of course she was there. He placed the glasses down on the table before opening the door to the now quiet streets. "What the?" Ben mimed as he stared at the now empty streets with only a passer-byers. "It's really calmed down out there" Max informed him seeing the interest in his grandson's expression. Ben swallowed the saliver in his mouth before turning round to his grandfather. "Grandpa, did you see a girl about yay big" He moved his hand to about just under his height. "Red hair?" Ben asked. Max shook his head as he arched an eyebrow. "I saw a lot of people today, Ben" Max informed his grandson. "But I don't think I saw a girl with red hair today" Max picked up a bottle of milk and placed it in the fridge. "But she was standing right there" Ben argued pointing to the spot where Max was standing. The Hawaiian t-shirted man looked around before sighing. "Ben, have you drunken enough water today. It was very hot out there, you might've just been hallucinating" Max placed a hand on Ben's forehead which was very warm before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I wasn't hallucinating; I saw her. I broke her glasses and…and she helped me get back here even though she didn't know where we were parked and- and she said she had a school exam today" Ben persisted but was taken back by the idea that not only was it the summer holidays but the whole country was off school for the time being. "Why don't you go lay down for a while" Max suggested as Ben had just nodded. He went to lay down on the bottom bunk as he stared up to the top. The girl was either a stalker and a liar or just imaginary. Ben's eyes slid shut after a cold pack was placed gently on his head.

* * *

Max paced back and forth awaiting for the dark haired boys return to the RV. He looked up at the silver clock in the corner of the television where a female news presenter with blonde hair sat shuffling her papers readying to get on with the next agenda of business. It was a golden necklace. He sighed and turned the T-V on low before hearing the sounds of silent footsteps enter its way through the door. "Kevin where have you been?" Max asked pretty unhappy about the state Kevin was in. Kevin smirked at the older man. He carried a busted lip and his shirt was partially torn at the collar. "Nothin', just had to settle an old score" Kevin told the older man with a non-caring tone before walking to the back of the cysteine RV and looking down upon his best mate. "What happened to Ben?" Kevin asked inspecting the snoring boy. "He spent a little to much time in the sun" Max replied coming over and checking on Ben by removing the icepack that had now defrosted completely on his forehead. "Hmmm…." Max felt Ben's temperature. He was still a little warm. "We better get moving before the traffic starts to come round" Max told his adopted grandson who just sent another smirk his way. "Want me to drive?" Kevin asked gently but Max refused. "Go clean yourself up" He stated towards the youth who just rolled his eyes walking into the bathroom.

* * *

The next day was a long one. Max looked on at Ben as he read the local newspaper. It was a report of some stolen and expensive object, or so he assumed. "Think Charmcaster stole it?" Kevin asked his eye still a little swollen from yesterday's confrontation. Max placed the newspaper down eyeing the strange talisman. "Maybe" Max replied tracing the outlines of the heavily lit room filled with guards. It was hard to assume anyone could get passed all that. 'Invisibility maybe?'

"What do you think, Ben?" Max asked as he saw his grandson contemplating over it as well. "I tackled her to the ground, she felt real" Ben raised a hand gently to his chin deep in thought. Max sighed. "Ben, it was just a hallucination; let it go" Kevin told him coming over and sitting down at the table with a large stack of fried breakfast. Ben frowned. Max returned back to the paper in front of him flipping over the page. "Looks like the museum in town's a popular tourist attraction" Max hinted towards them. Both the two boys groaned in agony. "It's got a few ornaments in it that are similar to the item stolen at the other museum. "So let the police figure it out" Kevin retorted trying to get out of it. "There's a tour of the museum at night, i'll go book it" Max stood up walking over to the phone. "Maybe we can find out whose behind this"

* * *

"Incredible" Hex smiled into the mirror of gold as Charmcaster walked back and forth awaiting his uncle's approval. She recieved it after he stood up placing it around and walked towards a case placing it as gently as he could upon the red velvet within the box before closing it and chanting a spell over it. Charmcaster looked over towards a seat where a person sat with it's legs crossed looking relaxed as ever. Charmcaster shot the person a quick wicked smile before returning back to her uncle. "Where's next?" Charmcaster as him.

* * *

"Boring" Kevin groaned as the tour guide continued to talk to the rest of the group. Max, Ben and Kevin stayed at the back trying to not look to obvious to the rest of the crowd. "Would you stop complaining" Max looked over to the boy who just rolled his eyes and placed his hands into his pocket. He then looked over to the second boy. "Ben!" Max whispered towards him by he was too in thought. "Ben?" He whispered harshly over to him yet again. He didn't respond. Kevin gave him a shove to wake him up. It seemed to work. "Ow, What?" Ben asked annoyed. "Keep an eye out if you see anything suspicious" Max stated. "Maybe we should split up; cover more ground" Kevin suggested. Max looked over to the two of them. "Fine, Kevin; you go left. I'll go right" Max stated before looking over to his grandson still thinking. "Ben?"

"Yeah"

"Stay with the group and try not to get lost" Max told him. "Kay" Ben stated not thinking to badly of it. Max and Kevin nodded to each other before nodding to each other and walking off. Ben just watched them leave before catching up to the group.

* * *

First chapter in a 8 or 10 chapter series. Please review. Had this story lying round for ages and thought I might post it just to see how it goes.


End file.
